


Captive

by uniquelio



Series: Of kinks and love [2]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, Facials, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquelio/pseuds/uniquelio
Summary: "They were into a lot of stuff, and the more Timothée allowed himself to experiment, the more Armie seemed to settle down his limits and rules. They liked bondage, Armie was really passionate about it and pretty much everyone knew about his dedication to knots- as he said, knots are logic and Armie was a logic person. They liked spanking, the marks Armie would leave on Timothée’s ass were huge, sometimes they would turn from red to purple. They liked edging, and Timothée had learned to go for almost an hour without using his safe-word. They liked blindfolds, it allowed Timothée to feel everything amplified. They were into a lot more stuff, and they were proud of who they were."





	Captive

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the "sequel" of my last fic, Honey.

Once Timothée settled back in New York, things went back to their previous routine. Armie would wake up before him, kiss him on the mouth and grumbe, annoyed, about him tasting like cigarettes, then he would get out of bed, go to kitchen and cook them breakfast. Timothée would open his eyes only when Armie would call his name, asking him to bring his “skinny ass” into the kitchen, and that would make Timothée smile. He would stretch his arms above his head and reach the kitchen with sleepy eyes, he would kiss Armie’s bare shoulder and then sit down beside him, smiling and enjoying their meals together.

It was nice, they were happy and they were in love. Timothée used to take his time to do everything around the house while Armie liked to be active, to be quick and productive. He went grocery shopping almost twice a week and, while avoiding paparazzi, he would also send Timothée some pictures of New York, it was their thing. Timothée did the dishes and the ironing, Armie cooked and washed their clothes, they cleaned the house and cooked together.

Armie was happy with what he had, his career was doing good and he had recently finished his Broadway show- which had been a blessing because he had found out that acting in theatres was better than shooting movies-, his future movies were amazing and he was excited. He had a terrific boyfriend and he was very much in love. He had lost contact with his family due to his decision to live with a man, but he didn’t care that much.

Timothée was on cloud nine. His career was starting to work perfectly, he had a brand new movie that he was going to promote soon and he got to know some famous actors. He was in a healthy relationship and he was more than happy to be with Armie. They were two little freaks who enjoyed some “sick” sex, they were in sync and they were really happy with each other. Armie liked to tie him up and edge him, Timothée liked to feel powerless and free.

They were into a lot of stuff, and the more Timothée allowed himself to experiment, the more Armie seemed to settle down his limits and rules. They liked bondage, Armie was really passionate about it and pretty much everyone knew about his dedication to knots- as he said, knots are logic and Armie was a logic person. They liked spanking, the marks Armie would leave on Timothée’s ass were huge, sometimes they would turn from red to purple. They liked edging, and Timothée had learned to go for almost an hour without using his safe-word. They liked blindfolds, it allowed Timothée to feel everything amplified. They were into a lot more stuff, and they were proud of who they were.

They didn’t attend any BDSM party or clubs, even if they wanted to, because they didn’t want to drawn attention to themselves. Timothée liked to be around other people who were into BDSM, but unluckily they couldn’t that that often, people could recognize them and a whole storm would end their careers. They were rising and they couldn’t let anything bring them down, they didn’t mind keeping that side of themselves away from everyone.

Armie was a sweetheart, he always tried to accommodate Timothée’s desires, smiling at him and telling him that he was okay with trying, but that if he didn’t like it, he wasn’t going to do it again. He was amazing, Timothée couldn’t ask for a better partner and he was really happy, he felt blessed to have someone like Armie by his side.

He wasn’t one of those sad and boring guys, he wasn’t like Timothée’s old boyfriends, he was way better. He was better in everything, literally everything. He loved him better, he smelled better, he held him better, he kissed him better, he fucked him better.

Usually Timothée would initiate things, he liked when Armie smiled at him with a surprised look on his face, when he placed his hands on his hips and tilted his head back to look up at him. Armie rarely started things, he usually didn’t want to make Timothée feel pressured into something, thus he let him do what he wanted, to start things when he wanted. Timothée liked that, he liked that rush of power down his back- it lasted until they headed into their playroom- and he liked to allow Armie to handle him and his pleasure.

“Are you busy today?” Timothée asked once Armie got back from grocery shopping. “If you aren’t, I want to do something.” He murmured, he stood up and headed to the door, grabbing few bags and carrying them into the kitchen.

“What do you want to do?” Armie asked, opening the fridge and starting to store everything into it.

“I found a picture online, you’ve never tied me up in that way.” Timothée grabbed the tomatoes and looked at them. “Why cherry ones?” He mumbled, rolling his eyes and handing the plastic bag to Armie.

“Sounds good to me, show me the picture once we’re done.” He grabbed the tomatoes and put them in one of the fridge’s drawer. “I bought them because I’m going to make homemade sauce.”

Timothée hummed and kissed his cheek, thanking him for both of those things. “After lunch or before?”

“After, you get sleepy every time and I’m not letting you skip any meals. We have roast-beef and roasted potatoes for dinner, by the way, for lunch we’ll eat some guacamole and… something else. I’ll figure it out.” Armie mumbled, looking at what he had bought before starting to search what he wanted. “Yeah, guacamole and tortillas. Is it okay?” Timothée nodded and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his head on his back.

Armie started to cook while Timothée stayed right where he was, tightening his grip here and there while munching on whatever Armie gave him. Since they had watched Queer Eye, Armie had been making homemade guacamole and he had become really good at it, he had also started to follow some other recipes he had found online and he was getting better and better. Timothée enjoyed food, and he had gone from eating instant noodles to gourmet meals; he was still getting used to it and it was a little hard sometimes.

Timothée settled the table and turned on the TV, searching a news program to watch while waiting for Armie to finish everything. He sat down at the table and started to munch on a breadstick he had stolen from the kitchen, he grabbed his phone and sent Armie the picture he had found online, smiling and putting his phone away. He couldn’t wait for that afternoon, he couldn’t wait to feel Armie’s hands all over him once again, he was so happy and so damn excited, they hadn’t had a bondage scene in a really long time.

“Here we are.” Armie placed Timothée’s plate in front of his face and smiled, bending down to kiss his head. “An egg, lettuce, carrots, parmesan and a veggie burger, all wrapped in a tortilla. Ready to be dipped into homemade guacamole.” He winked and sat down in front of Timothée. “I hope you’ll like it.”

“God, you need to stop cooking this stuff, you know that I’ll fall in love with them.” Timothée smiled and turned off the TV, starting to eat with a happy smile on his face. He was in love with what Armie had cooked him. “As always, delicious.”

“I’m glad you are enjoying it.” Armie took a bite and kept his eyes on Timothée, smiling happily.

They chatted and shared a bowl of fruit, too, feeding each other with grapes and cut up pears. They liked living like that, they liked to be affectionate with each other without doing anything in particular, everything fitted them perfectly like a second skin. Timothée was in sync with Armie and vice-versa, Armie was an amazing partner and he felt lucky whenever he lay his eyes on him, checking him out and making some dumb commentary on him. He liked to smack Armie’s butt whenever he was trying on clothes before going out, he liked to see how flustered he used to get because of him. It was a good feeling.

Timothée had to admit that he rushed through lunch, he wanted to finish it and head straight to the play room. He knew that Armie would make him wait until early noon, it was an unspoken rule between them that every “funny business” was going to take place after 3 pm. He was quite happy with that, it allowed them to rest and gain their energies back, a scene was never easy and it wasn’t supposed to take that easily. Armie had some more experience than Timothée, he liked to teach him what he knew and Timothée liked to find out more things about that world.

They end up on the couch, Timothée was on top of Armie with his head on his chest. He was really comfy and he liked to feel Armie’s hands on his back, his fingers were tracing patterns all over his shoulders and that simple action was making Timothée feel relaxed. He liked how Armie kissed the top of his head, he sniffed his hair and ran a hand through his curls, smiling and watching boringly the TV. They had picked a nice movie that they had downloaded in the previous month, while Timothée was away to film his new movie.

“It’s over.” Timothée murmured with a loud yawn, stretching his arms above his head. “It was good, wasn’t it?”

Armie nodded and patted his ass cheeks with a loving smile. “Go and prepare yourself, you have fifteen minutes.” Armie’s voice was soft yet firm, he knew what he wanted and Timothée felt a shiver of anticipation ran down his back.

“Yes sir.”

Armie let Timothée get up from the couch and he stared, shamelessly, at his ass. Armie stood up and turned off the TV, he placed the remote on the coffee table and headed to the playroom. The studio was small, sure, but it came with a garret and they had decided to use it as their “room”, it was amazing and it was quite roomy. He smiled and pulled down the stairs that connected the garret to the rest of the house.

It was a simple environment, nothing fancy. They had painted it black with a red ceiling- Timothée had begged him to do that-, they had put a Japanese bed against a wall, a lamp had been placed above it and there was a dresser next to the bed where they kept the clean sheets for that room. The various toys had been stored into a wardrobe, the ropes were hanging in there and the other toys were into drawers or boxes. A soft carpet covered the wooden floor, not all of it since when punished Timothée had to kneel on the hard surface. It had took them quite a lot of time to organize the room as they pleased, but it had been worth it.

Armie took his phone from his pocket and looked at the picture that Timothée had sent him, it was a nice picture and it wasn’t even too hard to recreate it. He took the right ropes, measured the length of them and then decided to pick the cotton ones, they were softer and he was sure that they were going to make Timothée happy. He studied the picture for few more minutes before he put his phone away, humming to himself and deciding to change clothes; he couldn’t really come off as dominant with only a pair of dirty shorts and tank-top.

Timothée entered into the playroom fifteen minutes later. He was wearing only a pair of boxers, his hair a little pushed back and his face a little flushed, he was buzzing in anticipation and he couldn’t wait to get to play. They haven’t been involved with ropes in a while because they required time and dedication, two things that they didn’t have when they worked their asses off. Timothée stayed next to the bed, waiting for an instruction and looking around the room, noticing the ropes placed on the bed.

Armie was facing the opposite wall, his hands were busy doing something that Timothée couldn’t see- probably he was testing out some of the knots he was going to do- and that sent a thrill of excitement down his whole body. He stayed quiet, he didn’t announce his presence because he knew that Armie knew that he was there, Timothée was never late and he rarely made Armie punish him. He was really precise, he didn’t like being punished and he didn’t like when Armie had to call him out on something, it made him feel sad and disappointed.

“Come here, face the window.” Armie’s voice always got deeper, more authoritative, when they played a scene. “What’s your safeword?”

“Red, sir.”

“Red.” Armie placed his hands on his shoulders, his left one moved up to Timothée’s neck and toward his jaw, his index finger under his chin. “Eyes forward, arms behind your back. Part your legs.” Armie nudged his knee between Timothée’s and smiled when he followed his orders.

Armie took the ropes he had in his hands and started to wrap one of them around his left wrist, wrapping the thick rope around it three times; he did the same with another rope to his right wrist. He secured everything with a knot and then crossed his wrists, placing the left one under the right one, he grabbed the two tops of the rope he had used to bind the right wrist and slid them under his left wrist, bring the tops back to the right wrist. He did the same with the other tops and knotted everything.

Armie took the first rope he had used and slid it around Timothée’s chest and bringing the rope to the right wrist and knotting the two tops around the other ones. He did the same with the other rope and then knotted everything together. He had used all the ropes and he stared at what he had done with a smile, everything was perfect and he pulled slightly the ropes, trying to understand if he had tightened something too much or if everything was okay. It was and Armie let out a small sigh, satisfied with what he had done.

“Kneel, head down.”

Timothée held his breath, he was all tied up and he had never felt freer in his whole life. He followed Armie’s orders and knelt down, facing the floor and breathing slowly, excited and nervous at the same time. Armie ran a hand through his curls and pulled lightly, scratching his scalp delicately while waiting for Timothée to start floating away. He liked when Timothée let go and allowed himself to relax, to let his head lull free. Armie caressed Timothée’s head and pulled his hair, tighter this time, and making him tilt his head back.

“What should I do to you?” He asked with a smile, licking his lower lip and caressing his head gently. “Maybe I should leave you here and do nothing.” Timothée opened his mouth to protest but Armie looked at him with a firm glare. “Don’t talk if not asked to.” Timothée nodded and licked his lower lip, sighing and taking few deep breaths. He caressed his scalp and let go of his hair, circling him two times before stopping in front of him.

Armie could fuck his mouth, he was pretty sure that Timothée would like that. They had had sex the night before and he was sure that Timothée was just waiting to have his ass handled, but he wanted to save that for the following day. He settled down with the first thing that came to his mind, he could surely do that, and he could also handle Timothée’s pleasure after it. He licked his lower lip and sucked it in his mouth, humming quietly to himself.

Armie pressed his thumb on Timothée’s lips and smiled when he took it into his mouth, sucking gently on it. “I’ll make you suck me off.” Timothée’s eyes fluttered closed and he hollowed his cheeks slightly. “Oh you love it, good boy.” He withdrawn his thumb and smeared the little amount of saliva that was on the tip across his lips. “Keep your eyes on me.”

First he took off his shirt, making it drop on the ground messily. He could feel Timothée’s eyes on his body, he could see how much he was dying to touch him and to run his fingers over his chest like he always did. He unbuckled his belt, he took it off and put it on the ground, smiling at the shiver that made Timothée tremble, he knew what a kinky bastard he was and how mad the sight of Armie handling a belt made him feel. He unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down, admiring how Timothée’s eyes studied his legs. He took the waistband of his boxers and pulled them off, his erection sprang free and Timothée’s eyes got bigger.

“Open your mouth.” Armie murmured stepping closer to him and placing a hand in Timothée’s hair, grabbing the soft curls. Timothée parted his lips and looked at him, waiting and needy. “Just the tip.” He tugged his hair and licked his lower lip. Timothée moved closer and did as told, taking the tip of his cock between his lips. “Suck.” Timothée gulped and sucked slightly, his tongue circled the crown and he stayed where he was, breathing through his nose.

It was always mesmerizing to watch Timothée suck on his erection, his eyes were trying to stay open even though they kept fluttering and they were starting to go back in his head slightly. Armie caressed his scalp and pulled his head forward, making Timothée take more of him into his mouth. He kept sucking, he kept swinging his tongue delicately on the underside and everything was starting to become too much. Armie licked his lower lip and looked down at Timothée, starting to bob his head slowly, making him take a little more every time he moved his head down.

“Relax your throat.” Armie murmured, half of his length was in Timothée’s mouth and he was painfully hard. “Good boy. Keep your eyes open.” Timothée breathed through his nose a little heavier than before, his eyes shifting from Armie’s face to his crotch.

Armie smiled and tightened his grip in his hair, thrusting his hips forward slowly. Timothée’s mouth was starting to stretch around him and he could feel him try to swallow some of his saliva, and that simple action almost killed all of Armie’s good intentions. He started to thrust slowly, Timothée squirmed and tried to move his arms, making Armie smirk. He knew, he perfectly knew, how much Timothée liked to scrape his nails on his thighs when he blew him, and now he couldn’t and he was suffering.

“Good boy, what a good boy. Suck.” Timothée choked slightly, he swallowed and hollowed his cheeks while sucking, his eyes almost closed but he managed to stop himself. He tried to take all of Armie in his mouth and he gagged this time. “Easy, baby, easy.” Armie pushed his hair back and caressed his cheekbone with his thumb. “Don’t rush.” He murmured before starting to move Timothée’s head slowly, deciding the pace and the depth.

Armie kept his movement slow, he knew that he was killing Timothée by not allowing him to speed up, to make him choke on his cock like he wanted. Timothée loved to give sloppy blowjobs, he liked to cover Armie’s dick with his saliva and he liked when the tip of his erection was connect to his tongue by a string of spit. Now, though, he was forced to follow Armie’s direction, to take him as deep as Armie allowed him to; Armie was having a lot of fun. He kept his grip tight on his hair, he kept his eyes on him and, more importantly, he kept him from taking all of him in his throat.

Armie lasted ten minutes, he was really trying his best but when Timothée flashed him needy looks, sucked harder and harder whenever the tip of his cock hit the back of his throat and slurped around him, well, Armie couldn’t exactly stop his body from getting what he really wanted.

He sped up his pace, making Timothée’s head move faster and making him let out tiny moans that made his whole body shiver in anticipation. Armie kept his hips still, not wanting to give all of himself to Timothée yet, and he slowly pushed his cock down his throat, moaning quietly and curling his toes. He was already getting close just by watching Timothée feel pleasure by blowing him, it was really an amazing sight.

Timothée let the head of his cock rest on his bottom lip, the leaking pre-come was smeared all over his lips and he was panting quietly, his cheeks flushed red. “I’ll let you blow me as you please. You’ve been a really good boy, Timothée.” Armie whispered pushing his hair back once more.

Timothée licked his lips and took Armie back into his mouth, he sucked on the crown and pressed his tongue on the slit for few seconds, sucking and taking more and more of him in his throat. He choked and gagged but that didn’t stop him, he started to move his head slowly at first and then he sped up. He slurped, sucked and licked every right spot, making Armie moan and groan, his hand tighter on his hair. Timothée swirled his tongue around the crown, he sucked on it and then took his whole cook into his mouth, brushing his nose against his pubis.

Timothée choked once more, he pulled back and placed few kisses on Armie’s length, licking it with the tip of his tongue. He took him in his mouth once more, his pace quick and dirty just how he liked it. Armie’s thighs quivered and trembled, his body arched forward and his stomach muscles convulsed twice, already close. He bit his lower lip and gritted his teeth, Timothée was swallowing around him and that was something that drove him crazy.

Armie looked down and saw Timothée stare up at him through his lashes, his cheeks hollowed and his lips stretched around the base of his cock. He slid back up slowly, dragging his tongue across his sensitive foreskin, a daring smile on his face and his lips puffy, slick and red like a cherry. Armie didn’t force him down, he let him take his time even if it was killing him, he could already taste the aftertaste of that orgasm, and he couldn’t wait anymore.

Timothée gulped and looked down at his cock, which was slightly throbbing in need. He took it back into his mouth and this time he didn’t play around, taking him deep at the first try. He swallowed around him, his tongue pressed on the underside of his erection and his throat relaxed. He didn’t waste time, he wanted Armie to come down his throat or all over his face, he just wanted to taste him. Armie’s cock was twitching in his mouth, it was almost growing hotter and hotter and Timothée knew that he was getting close to his climax.

“Stop.” Timothée whined and looked up at him with pleading eyes, yet he pulled back and waited with his lips open. “Good boy.” Armie brought his hand to his cock and started to jack himself off, his movements fluid and noisy due to the amount of spit that coated him. “Open your mouth.”

Timothée let his mouth slack, he put his tongue out and he looked up at Armie through is lashes, breathing heavily through his nose. Armie’s hand in his hair pulled him closer, the head of his cock was almost touching his tongue and Timothée gulped, waiting. His eyes shifted from Armie’s face to his hand and then back to his face, wanting so badly to catch those drops of pre-come that were rolling down his shaft. Armie was breathing hard, his hand was making lewd sounds and his eyes were on Timothée’s, closer and closer to his orgasm.

Armie came with a guttural moan, the hand in Timothée’s hair pulled him closer and his come ended up in his mouth, on his lips and on his cheeks, luckily it didn’t end up in his eyes. Timothée smiled and looked at him, swallowing and catching what was near his lips with his tongue, popping his lips open with a satisfied hum. Armie was panting, his eyes were closed and his forehead was covered in sweat, almost as if he had run a marathon.

“What a good boy, you’ve been really good today.” Armie panted, his chest was raising up and down way too quickly. “You’ve become hard just by sucking me off? Oh we should do something about it, shouldn’t we?” Timothée stared at him and bit his lower lip, squirming slightly in his place. “Stand up, go to bed but don’t sit down.”

Armie helped Timothée on his feet and then put on his boxers. Timothée walked to the bed and gulped, his hands were closed in fists and his chest was slightly flushed just like his cheek and the tip of his nose. Armie put away his clothes, he took his time just to tease Timothée a little more, enjoying to watch him twitch in need and to see his cock create a damp area on the front of his boxers. The ropes had made his skin a little redder than usual but it was normal, Timothée had a really sensitive skin and it bruised easily, which was amazing when it came to bites and love marks.

Armie headed to the bed and sat down, he parted his legs slightly and hooked his fingers on the ropes on Timothée’s wrists, dragging him down on his lap. Timothée sat down with his eyes on the floor, his hands relaxed and he let out a soft breath, waiting, wanting. Armie kept his fingers on the ropes, his left hand caressed his neck and he pulled his head back, resting on his shoulder and making Timothée arch his back.

“I’m going to jack you off, you’re going to cum when I tell you to. You can be as loud as you want.” Armie whispered in his ear, kissing his cheek.

Timothée breathed hard, his eyes were on Armie’s face and his chest was raising quickly, he was completely mesmerized by Armie, already into his subspace. Armie pulled down his boxers smoothly and grazed with his knuckles his throbbing erection, making Timothée moan directly in Armie’s ear. He gripped his cock with a smile and mouthed at his cheek, his hand followed a steady pace and his other hand kept tugging at the ropes whenever Timothée tried to squirm away or to buck his hips up.

Armie could see how hard Timothée was trying to hold back, to not come and to not beg him. He knew that Timothée was already close, he knew that giving head was his favourite sexual act, it got him off pretty fast and it made him a complete moaning mess. Armie didn’t want to edge him for too long, he didn’t want him to think that he was getting punished because he had done everything perfectly. Thus Armie toyed with the head of his cock, thumbed the slit and twisted his hand, making Timothée arch his back with a high-pitched moan.

“Come, now.”

Timothée let out a scream, his toes curled and his legs raised up, his head was on Armie’s shoulder and his eyes were on the ceiling, his hair damp with sweat and plastered on his forehead. He came copiously on his chest, some ended on Armie’s hand and, after the last drops came out, Timothée slumped down on Armie’s chest, curling closer to him, completely absorbed into his subspace and far too gone to care.

Armie didn’t move for few minutes, letting Timothée calm down. He started to undo the ropes and he massaged his wrists, he moved his arms back in a comfortable position and kissed his lips, holding him tight. Timothée grumbled and wrapped his arms around his neck, resting his head on his neck and kissing it languidly, shivering slightly. Armie petted his hair, he combed them and he massaged his scalp, kissing his forehead here and there while cleaning Timothée’s chest with his dirty pair of boxers.

“Thank you, sir. For playing with me.” Timothée mumbled.

“Thank you for trusting me, Timo.” Armie kissed his head and sighed, holding him tight and caressing his back.

Both of them fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to send me prompts you can find me on [Tumblr](https://uniquelio.tumblr.com/)


End file.
